The Necklace Keeper
by MadestofHatters
Summary: There once was a necklace unlike any other. A necklace that can control the elements of the Earth, and make the keeper immortal. Pirates fought for the necklace, until the keeper was an assasin. A 18 year old girl. Her mission: Defeat Blackbeard.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: HIII! If you please read and review . . . uhhh . . . I will love you forever and ever! This story is written by me, MadestofHatters, and my friend bigtimePOTCfan. =) Disclaimer: I **do not** own Pirates of the Caribbean =(, but I do own my OCs, this story, and of course . . . the Necklace.

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods of Isla De Muarta was a small wooden shack. Robert Cameo, the owner of the shack, sat in a rocking chair in the candle lit bedroom where his six year old daughter was to sleep in.<p>

"Daddy, can you tell me a story?" his little Victoria asked. She looked up at him with her big, green eyes.

An ocean breeze drifted through the window making the curtains flutter. Robert sighed and gave in.

"Yes," Robert said smiling, "Which one do you want to hear tonight?"

"Can you tell a new one? But make sure it still has romance in it."

"And don't forget action and adventure," said her eavesdropping older brother, Jared. He strolled into his little sister's room taking a seat on the floor next to Victoria.

"Welcome to the party," Robert said, " Alright so action, adventure, and romance. Let's see. . ." Robert searched his mind for ideas that would satisfy his children. Until he came across one that made him grin. " Ladies and gentlemen . . . this is the story of the Necklace Keeper."

"Laaaame." Jared rolled back his eyes.

"Now just wait, young man," Mr. Cameo scolded, "It will soon have enough action and adventure to satisfy you. Well it all happened in a small white cottage on Shipwreck Cove."

* * *

><p>In the small bedroom there was a new, shriller scream that overpowered the new mother's. A baby girl had been born. Isabella Clegg held her baby girl in her arms.<p>

"Alexandra," she whipered, "my little Alexandra."

Isabella gently stroked her hand across Alexandra's pale, plump face. Her husband, Johnathan Clegg, had been waiting outside recovering from a faint. He had passed out from all the screams and blood. Walking slowly into the room a smile ran across his tan, bony face at the sight of his little girl.

"She's perfect," Johnathan whispered.

She's got your hair." Isabella commented. She ran her bony fingers through Alexandra's golden, curly hair. "Alexandra will look just like you. I can tell already."

"Alexandra, eh? So that's what you've decided to name her?"

"Yes, don't you like it? Alexandra Clegg. _I _think it has a good ring to it."

"Aye. But you know what she will go through in her life, yes?" Johnathan asked his wife.

Isabella nodded slowly. Her green eyes watered as she stared into the closed eyes of Alexandra. The tears stremed down her bony face.

Johnathan embraced Isabella in a hug. "You're going to have to pass down the necklace to her some time, Isabella. It's the rules. Yes, they will come after her and will never stop until they have her, but that's a risk we have to take."

"I know." Isabella said quietly under sobs.

"She will soon control the elements of the Earth. We just have to prepare her so she's ready."

Isabella nodded in understanding.

"Our little Alexandra will be the Necklace Keeper."

* * *

><p>Like it? It's ok? Bad (whch I hope not so far)? Please review to let me know how I'm doing! ~ MadestofHatters and bigtimePOTCfan<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys- I noticed that some of you are adding me to your Favorite Story and Story Alert list things! Thank you guys and gals, you made my day when I checked my email! :) Sorry I can't list your names . . . I accidently erased my messages before writing them down. =( But you know who you are! And special thanks to ninjalover13, VampWolf92 , Deany-Elle , and RandomPirateWriterfor reviewing! RandomPirateWriter: Sorry for your request, but I'm just going by how Stranger Tides goes. And also thank you, nijalover13, for the catching the spelling typo. Okay, well we've been working on this chapter for a while (like I would type some then leave then come back in a few weeks . . .) so I hope you guys enjoy! Peace, Love, and Happiness - MadestofHatters and bigtimePOTCfan**

* * *

><p>"What the hell? Was that really necessary?"<p>

"No."

As usual, my annoying little brother gave me a wake up call. This time with a bucket of ice cold water.

I stood up from my straw-filled sack bed, soaked from head to toe. I felt my eyes do a roll for the first time that day. If I stay around my brother, I'll do it at least one million more times. Or two. It depends on the day of the week.

"Why? Why me?" I whispered to the shack ceiling.

"Yer nuts," Anthony told me. And just a little heads up, he doesn't have the best speech. What do they say now? 'Girls go to college and get more knowledge. And boys go to Jupiter get more stupider?' Ah, something like that. Just pirates don't go to college. That's the only problem with that saying. No offense boys. Then again I heard that saying from these little girls at Port Royal . . .

"Hell-o?"

I looked back at his tan face with a look of pure disgust. His eyes widened, and a corner of his mouth drooped down in fear. In a flash, Anthony bolted out of my so-called-bedroom, and into his own across the hall.

"Goodbye!" I yelled with frusteration as I slammed my door shut.

Shaking my head, I made my way across the room to my window. It was maybe . . . 5 o'clock in the morning? Anthony surprisingly never likes to sleep in, so who knows what time it is now.

As I was watching the leaves on the oak trees rustle in the sharp wind, a shadow fell over me. As quick as a ninja I turned around on my heel with my hands clenched in fists. I sprung at the cause of the shadow with full power. Jumping behind it, I put my hands on its shoulders and dug my fingers into its collarbone. Since it was struggling, I had to latch on to it as best as possible. Lifting myself up, I put my feet on its calf and pushed down with all my wieght. With my forceful strength, it fell to the floor.

Pinning it down, I began to catch my breath that was lost in the struggle.

"I think you're ready, Alexandra," it grumbled, "So if you can get off me that'd be great."

"Sorry papa," I apologized while climbing off his back. "What exactly am I 'ready' for though?"

Johnathan Clegg stood up rubbing his back. "Do get on a crew, lass!"

My jaw dropped. I was so confused. All my life my Mama and Papa would protect from the dangers of the outdoors. Never wanting me to get in harms way. And now they want me to go on a random ship, and sail the seven seas with lice-infested sea dogs? The Sun is really getting to them.

"Why in Davy Jones' locker would you want to put me in a crew?" I asked. My jaw was still hanging when those words came out of my mouth.

"Because I've always wanted one of my children to be the most fearsome pirates to ever sail the seven seas . . ." His voice trailed off at the thought.

"Why don't you make Anthony go? He's 2 years older than me!"

We stared at each other thinking about the possiblity of Anthony being the most fearsome (also dumbest) pirate ever.

"Nevermi-"

"That's a great idea! You'll take Anthony with you!"

My jaw dropped again.

"Huh?" I said disbelief.

"Anthony, get out here!" my father yelled at his closed door.

He came out of his room and into mine. Eyeing me, he edged as far away from me as possible.

"What?" he asked still eyeing me.

"Go pack up yer things! Ye are going to make it onto a crew with ye sister." Papa ordered.

"What why?" Anthony probably didn't want to come with me any more than I didn't want him to come.

"Just go!" our father said getting angry.

Anthony ran out without hesitating this time.

"Alexandra," Papa said. "Don't forget the Necklace."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review! By the way, this story takes place in Stranger Tides. Thanks<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**ALEXANDRA P.O.V.**

Hair and rain slapped against my face as I worked to tie the cannons firmly onto the ship. A dreadful storm was swaying the Poison Lightning violently; including its crew. Waves came up and slapped themselves on the deck, splashing onto the crew, including me. The sea water trickled down my forehead and seeped into my eyes, stinging them. My bloody hands held on for dear life on the rope that I still had to tie up.

I was just about done tying it when I heard a scream across the deck.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" said the husky cries of the crew members. "DON'T BOTHER GETTING HIM, HE'S A WEAK ONE!"

I let go of the rope and sprinted over to the other side of the ship, slipping on some water in the process. I gripped the side of the railing and looked into the thrashing water. Anthony! He was slapping the top of the water trying to be on top, fighting for a gulp of the moist air. I started to slip off my shoes and take off my weapon belt.

Tan hands with rings and wristbands grabbed me shoulders and pulled me away from the railing. I slapped the hands away, but they wrapped around my waist, and spun me around to face their owner. An equally tan face with an X scar under brown eyes outlined in coal was inches from mine. His black messy dreadlocks flew in the storm's violent wind.

"Don't go love," he said in a smooth voice. "Let him go."

The handsome man eased forward and placed his lips lightly on mine. A spark flew and I knew he was the one. Just then, right as Anthony was doing his last screams, a monstrous wave splashed onto the deck once more before swallowing up the man and me. As we were doing somersaults under the water, the Necklace unclasped itself from my neck, sinking down into the bottom of the ocean, giving one final glow.

I woke up in my cot sweating, and my clothes damp. My hand immediately flew to my heaving chest, where the Necklace lay on the center of my chest. I sighed in relief and flopped back down onto my cot. I turned my head to the left to look at the cot next to mine; Anthony's. Thankfully, he too was safe on board the Poison Lightning. Then I turned my head to the right, making eye contact with wide brown eyes.

I gasped, but immediately covered my mouth with my hand. The boy propped himself up with his elbow, making the cot squeak.

"Sorry," he whispered. He had a thick British accent. "You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"A big one at that," I whispered back. I suddenly remembered the mysterious, handsome man in my dream. Was he even real? How could my mind make up a unique man like that? "Sorry for waking you up."

"I don't mind. I couldn't sleep anyway," his eyes widened in shock. "Oh forgive me, I'm Craig. Craig Posey."

He outstretched a hand. "I'm Alexandra Clegg. Or you could call me Alex." I took his hand in mine, welcoming its warmth.

"That's a pretty name," he said quietly. I smiled lightly. His dark brown bangs swooped down barely touching his eyes. They stared back at me, filled with happiness.

"LAND HOOOOO!" came a shout from above.

Craig and I jumped and the crew woke up and ran around frantically. I flipped my legs over the side of the cot and slipped my brown leather boots on. Craig watched me as I stood up and went to wake Anthony.

"Anthony?" I said shaking him. I pushed my blonde hair out of my face and flicked his forehead.

As a reflex, his hand shot up and gripped my wrist tightly. His eyes were wide and they looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"You better hope I'm still dreaming."

Anthony had put his shoes on and we started our way up the stairs, following the frantic crew. I glanced back to Craig. He had a sad look on his baby face, and my heart dropped.

"Craig!" I said. He glanced up.

"Good luck with whatever you're doing."

He gave me a weak smile, and nodded.

"Same to you."

I felt like I knew Craig forever. Even though I practically just met him it was saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>CRAIG'S P.O.V.<strong>

Out on the dock, pirates and villagers ran about like lunatics. When there's no other land for miles, the fight for food and supplies is deadly.

I saw Alex and Anthony up ahead.

"I'm hungry," I heard Anthony whine. No offence, but even thought I've known Anthony for about . . . 5 minutes, it seems like he could be a real pain in the ass.

Alex led the way toward the town filled with drunken men, and tipsy women. I followed from a distance. A girl like Alexandra just can't be let go.

They ended up walking into a place called _The Captain's Daughter_. That caught me by surprise. But of course, I followed anyway.

When I entered, I couldn't find them anywhere. There were people crowding around a man with an instrument, singing together. There was a man with black dreadlocks in the corner talking to an older man. Then I saw a flash of golden blonde hair turn into a doorway near the singing group.

I came over and sat by the singing man, watching the doorway.

"You here to sign u for Captain Jack's crew?" said a voice in my ear. The singing man had turned to me, and did a drunken smile. When he talked his breath reeked of rum.

"Um, yes," I said unsure of what I should say. "Do you sign up in there?" I asked, pointing toward the doorway Alex went through.

"Mm-hmm," he said reaching for a bottle of nearby rum.

And when the man said that, I knew one thing. Wherever this girl was, I would be there too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm so very sorry I've been gone so long! I promise to make quicker updates, more often now! Happy late New Year!


End file.
